Ultimate Fantastic Four Vol 1
| years published = 2004-2009 | total issues = 60 | featured characters = | creators = | previous = | next = }} Ultimate Fantastic Four is an ongoing American comic book series published by Marvel Comics. It is part of the publisher's "Ultimate Marvel" line and began publication in 2004. The series ran for sixty issues and ended in 2009 with the "Ultimatum" crossover event. All sixty issues have been reprinted in trade paperback format. * ''Ultimate Fantastic Four'' #1 * ''Ultimate Fantastic Four'' #2 * ''Ultimate Fantastic Four'' #3 * ''Ultimate Fantastic Four'' #4 * ''Ultimate Fantastic Four'' #5 * ''Ultimate Fantastic Four'' #6 * ''Ultimate Fantastic Four'' #7 * ''Ultimate Fantastic Four'' #8 * ''Ultimate Fantastic Four'' #9 * ''Ultimate Fantastic Four'' #10 * ''Ultimate Fantastic Four'' #11 * ''Ultimate Fantastic Four'' #12 * ''Ultimate Fantastic Four'' #13 * ''Ultimate Fantastic Four'' #14 * ''Ultimate Fantastic Four'' #15 * ''Ultimate Fantastic Four'' #16 * ''Ultimate Fantastic Four'' #17 * ''Ultimate Fantastic Four'' #18 * ''Ultimate Fantastic Four'' #19 * ''Ultimate Fantastic Four'' #20 * ''Ultimate Fantastic Four'' #21 * ''Ultimate Fantastic Four'' #22 * ''Ultimate Fantastic Four'' #23 * ''Ultimate Fantastic Four'' #24 * ''Ultimate Fantastic Four'' #25 * ''Ultimate Fantastic Four'' #26 * ''Ultimate Fantastic Four'' #27 * ''Ultimate Fantastic Four'' #28 * ''Ultimate Fantastic Four'' #29 * ''Ultimate Fantastic Four'' #30 * ''Ultimate Fantastic Four'' #31 * ''Ultimate Fantastic Four'' #32 * ''Ultimate Fantastic Four'' #33 * ''Ultimate Fantastic Four'' #34 * ''Ultimate Fantastic Four'' #35 * ''Ultimate Fantastic Four'' #36 * ''Ultimate Fantastic Four'' #37 * ''Ultimate Fantastic Four'' #38 * ''Ultimate Fantastic Four'' #39 * ''Ultimate Fantastic Four'' #40 * ''Ultimate Fantastic Four'' #41 * ''Ultimate Fantastic Four'' #42 * ''Ultimate Fantastic Four'' #43 * ''Ultimate Fantastic Four'' #44 * ''Ultimate Fantastic Four'' #45 * ''Ultimate Fantastic Four'' #46 * ''Ultimate Fantastic Four'' #47 * ''Ultimate Fantastic Four'' #48 * ''Ultimate Fantastic Four'' #49 * ''Ultimate Fantastic Four'' #50 * ''Ultimate Fantastic Four'' #51 * ''Ultimate Fantastic Four'' #52 * ''Ultimate Fantastic Four'' #53 * ''Ultimate Fantastic Four'' #54 * ''Ultimate Fantastic Four'' #55 * ''Ultimate Fantastic Four'' #56 * ''Ultimate Fantastic Four'' #57 * ''Ultimate Fantastic Four'' #58 * ''Ultimate Fantastic Four'' #59 * ''Ultimate Fantastic Four'' #60 * ''Ultimate Fantastic Four'' Annual #1 * ''Ultimate Fantastic Four'' Annual #2 * Ultimate Fantastic Four: The Fantastic (TPB) * Ultimate Fantastic Four: Doom (TPB) * Ultimate Fantastic Four: N-Zone (TPB) * Ultimate Fantastic Four: Inhuman (TPB) * Ultimate Fantastic Four: Crossover (TPB) * Ultimate Fantastic Four: Frightful (TPB) * Ultimate Fantastic Four: God War (TPB) * Ultimate Fantastic Four: Devils (TPB) * Ultimate Fantastic Four: Silver Surfer (TPB) * Ultimate Fantastic Four: Ghosts (TPB) * Ultimate Fantastic Four: Salem's Seven (TPB) * Ultimatum: X-Men and Fantatic Four (TPB) * Ultimate Fantastic Four is notable for introducing the Marvel Zombies, which went on to enjoy their own popularity in a series of miniseries events. Their reality is known as Earth-2149 and was introduced in ''Ultimate Fantastic Four'' #21, which is reprinted in the Ultimate Fantastic Four: Crossover trade paperback. Category:Marvel Comics Category:Ultimate Marvel/Comics Category:Ultimate Fantastic Four Vol 1